Beautiful Boy
by KarinMarren
Summary: A veces los sentimientos sólo se pueden expresar en una canción.  Inspirado en la canción "beautiful girl" de Chord Overstreet.


El lápiz baila entre mis dedos golpeando con un ritmo no intencionado los papeles sobre mi mesa; mi padre acaba de marcharse tras traerme un vaso de leche y algún que otro dulce.

La dislexia me trae muchos problemas, así que me quedo a estudiar hasta muy tarde, trato de esforzarme lo máximo pero en especial esta semana no puedo pensar en nada.

Al principio no presté atención pero en mis sueños últimamente una imagen no deja de repetirme y me desespera, no es como si fuese algo malo, en realidad es precioso, esos ojos, esa sonrisa, y su piel blanca… como un ángel… pero… nunca alcanzo a saber de quién se trata aunque en el fondo sé que conozco ese rostro, que lo he visto en algún lugar… seguramente en una revista, es demasiado bonito, tan… tan… -me dejo caer sobre los papeles suspirando- tan indescriptiblemente hermoso.

Entre mis libros y cuadernos descansan algunos folios en blanco, así que dando por perdida la siguiente hora de estudio comienzo a hacer garabatos y a escribir; la música es vida, si puedo expresar mis sentimientos plenamente a través de algo, ese medio sin duda es la música…

El lápiz se mueve de nuevo nervioso entre mis dedos, hasta que topa con la mesa y me hace darme cuenta de que estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

"Beautiful…" es la única palabra que me sale escribir.

Me resulta tan estúpido tan sólo poder escribir una palabra que me frustro, cierro todos los libros y me tiro en la cama sin siquiera haber probado la comida que me trajo papá.

Así que mis ojos están cerrados otra vez, y como siempre vuelvo a encontrarme con esta… ¿chica? Simplemente es una imagen borrosa y brillante.

¿Quién eres?- me atrevo a preguntar por primera vez.

Obtengo una risa por respuesta, y me resulta tan familiar, tan cálida.

El despertador suena muy temprano, me da la sensación de que apenas he dormido, tomo por desayuno la leche ya fría de la noche anterior y los dulces, mientras recojo mi cuarto y ordeno los papeles, al hacerlo, aquel en el que traté de escribir la canción se cae de entre los demás. Es una extraña coincidencia pues me siento inspirado, agarro mi lápiz con firmeza y escribo algunas frases y palabras sueltas "can you hear me?", "angel", "dreaming", "i don't know your name".

Por un momento me quedo mirando el papel, es como si faltase algo… así que decido meterlo en mi mochila junto a las cosas del instituto por si se me ocurre algo más en la mañana.

Las horas pasan pesadas, creo que me voy a quedar dormido de un momento a otro pero una voz me avisa para que no lo haga, entreabro los ojos y vuelvo a ver ese rostro, lo cual me sobresalta y me hace despertar corriendo.

-Oh… Kurt… me has asustado- le digo a mi compañero que se sienta a mi lado en clase de español.

-Lo siento- susurra para que no nos oiga - ¿te encuentras bien?- parece algo preocupado- ¿no has dormido?

-Si… es que… me quedo estudiando hasta tarde- le digo en el mismo tono.

-Oh… si quieres te puedo ayudar… -me quita uno de mis papeles- así que… ¿en qué parte del libro dices que viene esto?- sonríe mientras sostiene el papel de la canción el cual le arrebato rápidamente.

-Es sólo… es para…- me pongo nervioso, no es que mantenga en secreto que me gusta cantar y menos a un compañero del glee club, pero en parte me da vergüenza que alguien lea mis canciones.

-No te preocupes, creo que es curioso y bonito- sonríe- pero no está enlazado ¿no?- ríe un poco.

Esa risa… es como si la hubiese oído… en algún… en… cuando caigo en la cuenta de lo que sucede él me está mirando alegremente con sus ojos inquisitivos pidiendo una respuesta a lo que me acaba de cuestionar pero mi cabeza, mi corazón, está intentando reaccionar ante la resolución del enigma.

-Es… es para una chica- me apresuro a decir como si me diese miedo que supiera que… ¿Qué? Ni siquiera sé de qué tengo miedo- una chica muy guapa.

-Ujum…- asiente volviendo a su libro disimulando pues nos observa desde su mesa con desaprobación.

-Pero aún no sé cómo debería seguir…- me siento muy raro hablando ahora con Kurt, mi corazón no deja de palpitar acelerado, en verdad es él, es quien aparece todas las noches con esa hermosa sonrisa en mis sueños, ¿cómo puedo mirarle a la cara?.

"I'm a mess" acierto a escribir en el papel mientras intento no mirar directamente a mi compañero.

Más tarde en la sala del coro nos comenta algunas mejoras que quiere realizar para el próximo concurso, comienzo a escucharle pero a medida que pasan los minutos no puedo dejar de mirar a hacia Kurt, aunque disimulo rápidamente fingiendo que atiendo.

"So caught up in you" escribo algo avergonzado en el papel mientras por enésima vez en la hora miro de reojo a Kurt.

Las semanas pasan y los exámenes finales se acercan, no sé cómo he aceptado, pues el simple hecho de estar en el mismo edificio que él me pone nervioso, pero Kurt ahora está sentado frente a mí corrigiendo algunas de mis redacciones en español.

-Esto… y esto…- rodea con su bolígrafo- tienes que repasarlo, sólo fallas en esos tiempos, creo que por lo demás te expresas correctamente- me sonríe.

Es como si lo hiciese adrede, sonreírme de ese modo… me hace sentir más nervioso, sé que sólo es amable y como somos buenos amigos está siendo él mismo pero… no sé qué me pasa…

-Sabes… que tú eres muy… herm…- me trabo.

-¿Qué?- me alegro de que no me haya llegado a escuchar.

-Que estaba pensando que tengo que escribir una frase para mi canción- río tontamente y siento que incluso me sonrojo lo cual me da más vergüenza.

-Está bien…- ríe- hagamos un descanso y escribe todo lo que quieras de tu canción.

No sé si él es consciente pero yo no me doy cuenta de cómo de rápido pasa la tarde mientras concentrado escribo y complemento cada cosa haciendo que por fin la canción cobre vida.

-Bueno…- Kurt cierra su libro y cuaderno y se dispone a levantarse- creo que me voy a ir… al menos que tengas alguna duda, quiero llegar pronto a casa…

-Quédate un minuto más- le pido, me tiemblan un poco las manos mientras cojo mi guitarra- dime… dime qué te parece…- mis mejillas se vuelven a sonrojar mientras pruebo algunos acordes que llevan dando vueltas en mi cabeza estas semanas.

Kurt vuelve a sentarse y me mira con devoción lo cual aumenta mi nervioso.

-De… de acuerdo- trago saliva- se… se llama "Beautiful… Girl" –y después de probar por segunda y tercera vez los acordes comienzo a cantar.

can you hear me

barely breathing as you pass me by

you're an angel with a body

got me crazy without even trying

i'm a mess i'm a wreck

no one makes me feel like this

beautiful girl can you see me falling

all i want is you

make this a beautiful world

now my heart is calling

so caught up in you

i wish i could carry you away

and i don't even know your name

do you even know you're a beautiful girl

Hasta ahora sólo miraba la guitarra avergonzado pensando en como reaccionaría Kurt al escuchar aquellos primeros versos, pero soy un poco valiente y levanto la vista, me está observando felizmente y nuestros ojos coinciden lo cual me hace sentir realmente especial y me impulsa a tener menos miedo de lo que estoy diciendo, que al fin y al cabo es lo que siento.

conversations i imagine

are they in my head

did i wake up

am i dreaming

are you here now

baby in my bed

i'm a mess

i'm a wreck

if i asked would you say yes

beautiful girl can you see me falling

all i want is you

make this a beautiful world

now my heart is calling

so caught up in you

i wish i could carry you away

and i don't even know your name

i'll never let go

do you even know you're a beautiful girl yeah

can you see me falling oh

baby you're falling

can you hear me

barely breathing as you pass me by

beautiful girl can you see me falling

all i want is you

make this a beautiful world

now my heart is calling

so caught up in you

i wish i could carry you away

and i don't even know your name

i'll never let go

do you even know

you're a beautiful girl yeah

you know

do you even know

you're a beautiful girl

Cuando termino vuelvo a dejar la guitarra en su sitio y tímidamente froto mis manos de pie en mitad de mi habitación.

-Ha sido muy bonito, esa chica seguro que apreciará mucho que pienses en ella cuando la cantes- dice amablemente mientras se levanta y se acerca para despedirse.

-Espera, Kurt- le detengo antes de que se marche- la canción… yo… bueno… es…- vamos aclárate y habla idiota- es para ti…

Sus bonitos ojos azules vagan por mi rostro nerviosos para finalmente posarse en los míos.

-Dios…- suspira con los ojos algo empañados- estaba pensando ¿por qué no le habrá puesto "beautiful boy"?- ríe dejando caer alguna lágrima que limpia rápidamente.

-Hace mucho que llevo pensando que estos sentimientos eran algo más pero… no sabía, no sabía si me arriesgaba lo que podía suceder…- me explico- tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos, Kurt y… bueno… yo…- me pongo rojo de la vergüenza, ni siquiera sé que voy a decir.

-Está bien…- sonríe cariñoso agarrando mi brazo como de costumbre- no… no tengo ningún problema con que sientas eso por mí, porque yo siento lo mismo por ti- confiesa cada vez más cerca de mí.

Sin darme cuenta, sin apenas pensarlo le beso suavemente y él me rodea con sus brazos, hago lo mismo apretándole un poco contra mí… sus labios son realmente suaves, tal como imaginaba, dulces, blanditos… pero a su vez apasionados, y no miento si digo que jamás me habían besado de esa forma.

-Eres muy hermoso, Kurt- digo nada más acabar el beso- y… y…-respiro profundamente- te quiero, te quiero como nunca antes había querido a nadie.

Sólo me sonríe como hace siempre, pero esta vez significa mucho más que cualquier otra, hace que un cosquilleo suba por mi cuerpo y unas lágrimas asoman tímidas por mis ojos.

-Eh, no, no vayas a llorar tú también- ríe limpiándome la cara y luego me abraza.

Le aprieto fuertemente y nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo.

Ssólo rezo por que esto no sea otro sueño.


End file.
